Home
by faithvspiper
Summary: Just a small one shot focusing on Bo and Kenzi. Set after 2x22.


_Just a small little one shot set after 2x22. I was a little late joining the band wagon for this show, but I have completely fallen in love with it. Especially the friendship that Bo and Kenzi share. I hope I was able to portray that friendship as well as the writer's do in the show. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

Bo tried to shake off the previous image she had seen in the mirror before stepping outside to find her friend. After leaving the Dal, Bo made her way to the other side of the building where she had parked her car, thinking that maybe Kenzi had wandered there to get some air. She tried not to dwell on the possibility of a darkness growing inside her, but she wasn't sure anything would be able to clear that thought from her mind, until she turned the corner and spotted her beloved little friend. All of Bo's worries about her own predicament quickly flew from her mind and were replaced by concern for Kenzi, who was sitting on the hood of Bo's car, slowly kicking her feet in the air as she stared at the ground.

Bo slowly approached her friend and silently took a seat next to her on the hood of the car. Kenzi still hadn't looked up from the spot on the ground where her eyes were trained. Bo started to worry that maybe the girl had gone into shock, but that passed when she felt Kenzi's hand place itself on top of her own. The older woman waited patiently in silence for her friend to speak. Kenzi slowly looked up, but kept her eyes trained forward, refusing to look at her best friend.

"I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't unbind you… I do. I would do what needed to be done. What I promised to do… But I don't know…I don't know how I…" Kenzi trailed off, trying to find the right words and finally turned to look at Bo, showing her the heartache that just the thought of having to kill her best friend brought her. Bo quickly enveloped the younger girl in a tight hug. Kenzi gripped the back of Bo's shirt in her tiny hands as she finally let the tears fall.

"Oh Kenz…" Bo couldn't find the right words to console her best friend, so she simply held the sobbing girl until she calmed down. With one final wavering breath to compose herself, Kenzi slowly pulled away and looked at Bo. Her icy blue eyes met Bo's brown ones in an attempt to show Bo just how much she meant to her just by looking in her emotion filled eyes.

"Bo, you're my _home_." Kenzi jumped off of the hood of the car and turned to stand in front of Bo, ice blue eyes met brown ones once again, pleading for the older woman to understand everything she couldn't put into words. "I've never had that before…And I don't want to lose that. Not ever, BoBo." Bo smiled at the younger girl before grabbing both of her slender hands in her own.

"Kenzi, I can't promise nothing will ever happen…But I will do everything in my power to stay by your side. I can promise that." Both women smiled at each other until something caught Bo's eye. The Succubus broke eye contact with her best friend to look at her small torso. There was a small rip in the younger girl's blood stained corset, the tear in the clothing allowed Bo to see an ugly scar in the dim light. Bo's mind instantly went to the blood that had covered Hale's shirt. Her mind connected the dots as a gasp escaped her lips. Kenzi saw a flicker of guilt and anger appear in her best friend's eyes and instantly knew that the Succubus had seen her battle wound.

"Bo…" Kenzi tried to get her best friend's attention, but was interrupted by a frantic Bo.

"Kenzi! What the hell happened? Why didn't anybody tell me?" After seeing a flicker of blue in the angry woman's eyes, Kenzi grabbed Bo's face in her hands and gently guided the Succubus' face upwards.

"BoBo, you need to calm down. Breathe." The older woman took a deep breath to try and relax. Kenzi made sure that the blue in Bo's eyes had completely disappeared before she explained what had happened. "It was just a little scratch. One of the Berserkers decided to play dead and when my back was turned he decided he wanted a human shish kabob…Dude was a total douche-shnozzle for that. I mean come on! Try to kill me when my back is turned?" Kenzi saw a little half smile appear on Bo's face. She grabbed Bo's hands before she continued. "I'm fine. You can't keep this Kenzi down! You should know that by now, dude! The Siren sang a sexy little tune that patched me right up. I'm okay BoBo, I promise." Bo slid off of the car and wrapped Kenzi up in a tight hug.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? That was a lot of blood, Kenz. You could have died…And it would have been my fault," The Succubus whispered in the goth girl's ear before Kenzi pulled away and gripped Bo by the shoulders, forcing her to keep eye contact.

"Now, you listen to me right now! It is and always has been _my_ decision to kick ass with you. You told me to leave and_ I _made the decision to stay with you. So, don't you _dare_ blame yourself for this. I will always have your back no matter what. Not because I am forced to, but because you are my _family,_ Bo. Family sticks together no matter what. Besides, I made a promise to you and I wasn't about to break that promise. I was never in any life-threatening danger because of that. So, if you want to focus on anything out of this situation, focus on that fact that because of the promise I made to _you_, I wasn't about to call it quits on the whole living department." Kenzi lowered her arms to her sides and patiently waited for Bo to take in all of the information she had just told her.

"Somebody still should have told me," Bo whispered, causing Kenzi to smile up at the older woman softly.

"Babe, a lot of stuff went down tonight. Super quick. Trickster, the Garuda, and then you turning into Succubitch, which hey, I don't judge! I'd still love you if you went all evil on us, just don't try to suck my face off and we're good, k?" Both girls smiled softly. Bo wondered how Kenzi was able to read her mind about her previous worries and set her mind at ease with a well placed joke. "We won! Let's just focus on that and celebrate, okay? Mama wants to get her drink on!" The girls were interrupted by Bo's phone ringing. The Succubus pulled her phone out of her pocket and grinned at the name that was flashing across the screen. "And I believe that you are being paged by Dr. HotPants. BoBo's gonna get some 'I'm so glad we're alive' action tonight!" Bo lightly slapped her best friend on the arm, which just caused both women to laugh. "Hey! You know it's true! But try to keep it down, would ya? This hot babe needs some sleep tonight! And you get to clean any plaster that gets knocked off the ceiling."

With that, both women made their way back to the Dal. They knew that not all of their problems would be solved tonight. Kenzi's arm was still hurting and the darkness within Bo wasn't going to disappear over night, but the girls had each other. And that was enough for them.


End file.
